I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to filtering devices and, in particular, the present invention is concerned with filter devices for separating cake from a liquid. Even more particularly the present invention is concerned with devices for separating cake from liquid which employ a conveyor device having scrapes for engaging the cake and moving the cake along an inclined wall to separate the liquid therefrom.
II. Cross Reference to Related Applications
This application relates to Applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 097,484, filed Nov. 26, 1979, entitled PAINT PIGMENT SKIMMER, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,339.
III. Description of the Prior Art
Devices employing a conveyor for separating cake from liquid utilizing scrapers to move the cake along an inclined ramp to allow the liquid to drain therefrom are known. A variety of methods have been proposed for separating cake from liquid, and examples of devices using conveyors for moving cake in the prior art are disclosed in U.S Pat. Nos. 3,568,839; 3,599,795; 3,613,891; 3,677,407; and 3,762,558. These patents are relevant to the Applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art utilizing conveyors for moving cake to separate the cake from liquid. Applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 097,484 filed Nov. 26, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,339, discloses an apparatus for separating pigment containing cake from a vehicle such as water using a conveyor belt for skimming cake from vehicle.